Made to be Royal
by zairaswift
Summary: This is continued from the anime, since I like the idea of Ceil being a demon. I do not own KUROSHITSUJI! We are adding a female Demon for now. Continue to read for information about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Because this is based on Kuroshitsuji (or Butler Butler), you can easily tell what I'm going towards to. However, I decided to continue it from the anime because I like the idea of Ciel being a demon. **

**We're adding a female demon to this world. And she isn't just any demon…**

_After 20 souls of blood, therefore the body was devoured too and this can only be done by royality, devoured by this particular female demon, she sought out for a permanent partner. She was no ordinary Demon. She was the princess of the demons, the ruler. The true form was in a form of a 20 year old woman with black hair with natural red streaks and had green eyes were too pure that would instantly give her away as the ruler of the demons. _

_Being the ruler she was more superior than all the other demons and that had made a significant event happen to her. Since she wanted to have a small competition to who would find her, she decided that if a demon found her, she would stay with him if she grants him worthy._

_A royal demon in their true form was never known but they can be visible and kind when they are in the form of when they have their wings out and their demonic red bloody eyes._

Since I had the pure violet eyes, my disguise was to wear glasses that covered her eyes and made them a sheen of green. Besides that I would get a black velvet ribbon and tie it around my eyes. Due to consuming of 20 souls of blood my body was reset to the age of 13. Each day that a demon finds me, I will regain my age by one year. So in one week, I will become back to my original body age of 20.

I was just walking through the suburbs of London after making a mental message to every single demon in the district. There were only 4 but two were too close together. I remembered that her Royal Solicitor was one of those two demons but didn't know who the other person was. He was relatively young and only became a demon recently. Secretly, I only travelled to England to be with my secret love, the Royal Solicitor who she only saw for a second.

Though I was not the type of person to blush, I only gave feelings away by my glares and looks given away by my eyes. However no one knew what I looked like. I always had her eyes covered by the ribbon. Necessarily, I carried an infinite supply of ribbons. They only looped my arms and wrists, bringing them out when I needs easy access to my magic that she stored away.

I looked at my body. It was fragile and normal in height and weight. I looked at the clothes I wore. All black, of course, a dress with a petticoat and white long socks that went above the knee. My shoes were female's boots, black and her hair was fully black without the definite red streaks. However I could tell that the hair had some hints of red from the roots and was a bit worried that would give me away.

I wasn't anywhere in particular. Just in a hotel room looking at the mirror. In my purse that I carried had enough money to last a week. Deciding that the hotel was no longer for use, I set out to walk around. As soon as I stepped out, I could tell that there were "Death Gods" around noticing the presence of Demon Royalty.

Carrying on knowing that they were not to interfere I decided to visit the notorious Death God, the Undertaker. Not knowing where to go, I just wondered around without any protection. The people around stared at me in wonder. Feeling that I was stood out a bit, I really couldn't do anything. I entered the nearest restaurant. Luckily it was a cake shop. Nice to know they had one. I kept in mind about the mango and passionfruit parfait and the cookies and cream ice-cream cake. Demons didn't eat anything but it was nice to eat something sweet.

As soon as she left the shop a blonde girl a bit older than my body came up to her.

"Those clothes aren't cute at all. Are you new to London? Come with me and I will show you around!" she said.

She seemed really bright and I didn't really get what she meant by "cute." If it was for fashion, I wouldn't worry. If I dressed like what the girl thought was "cute" I would fit in better. Besides that the girl seemed interesting. I looked at her trying to find out who she was. I could get some images of sword fighting and a boy. The boy had black nail polish the right eyes, yes he was the demon that her Royal Solicitor was with. Maybe she might lead me to him.

"My name is Elizabeth Midford and yours?" Elizabeth said.

"U-uh. My name is Janette," I lied.

"Hmm. You shouldn't wear black. But I can tell it sort of suits you. The colour of the night and hates all the brightness," Elizabeth said as she smiled.

I could tell that Elizabeth observed very well and that she was someone that could get really emotional and fragile at one point.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, do you have any suggestions of any other clothes that would suit my appearance?" 'Janette' said.

Giggling, she said that formalities with her never worked unless it was on business. She asked why I was so formal like an adult. Well of course of my royalty but that didn't matter. I just replied that I was born somewhere far away and was told to respect elders even if they are a day older.

"Well, I know a tailors shop nearby. Where are you going?" she said.

"Do you know where the Undertaker is? I think he was in this district. But I would like to accept your request in going to the tailors," I replied.

"Ok. The Undertaker is near the shop. Do you need me to buy anything?" she said. I simply shook my head in appreciation. But she still forced me to accept her to buy the clothes. And I soon realised why.

When Elizabeth went shopping, she would buy stacks of boxes and bags of clothes. Her maid Paula just said that Elizabeth, or Lizzy since she liked to be called that, was like that.

Lizzy picked out some similar styled dresses to mine but instead a deep purple colour with some layered frills of green. Somehow, I like it even though I only wore black or white every day.

She led me to the Undertaker soon enough at high noon. I looked at the shop. It's wooden sign on the top said "UNDERTAKER" and the coffins that were displayed instantly let me know that it was the right place.

"I remember coming here once. Just be careful. He can be very strange sometimes," Elizabeth said, "would you like to come with me later? I don't think you have anyone accompanying you."

I gratefully accepted the offer, hoping she might lead me to the boy demon and my Royal Solicitor.

As soon as I entered this happened.

"Ooooooooooooooooh. A lady?" the Undertaker said.

"Hn," I replied.

"Give me a laugh and I will do as you say," he says.

"What had become of the Grim Reaper? Retired or just waiting?" I replied.

He chuckled a bit and then stopped smiling taking in acknowledge that I knew that he was waiting.

"Fine day your majesty. What are you doing here today?" he said.

"I believe that there are two demons that have visited here every now and then. Some information will be good. In exchange, do you want information?" I said.

"Free blood? No, something that is common. What is your name?" he said with a grin.

"Later. Your information first."

"The solicitor is Sebastian and the new one is my precious Ciel Phantomhive," he said.

I nodded. Their names were all I needed.

I left a note with some muddled up letters that when rearranged, they would show my name. I heard the silent whisper of the Undertaker.

"L-I-V-E-T-O. Interesting."

Looking around, I found Elizabeth waiting for me.

"Let's go now. I hope you enjoy your time!" she said.

The carriage ride was rather interesting. I learnt more about how people enjoyed their time, well for Elizabeth. I could tell she was something powered by will power, happiness and fun. However her past was something not to linger on. Interesting.

"I'm visiting Ciel today and I don't think he'll mind a guest. If you don't know him, he's actually the owner of Phantomhive toys, lollies and all these other mass products. I think he's really funny in his own way," Elizabeth smiled.

Well, after she knew what he really was, she wouldn't be smiling as much to be his girlfriend. Oh well. She genuinely seemed like she loved Phantomhive.

I pushed my glasses up and realised that she was looking right at my eyes.

"You don't have to hide your eyes. You need to see you know." She said.

The trip just got more interesting. For her to see my eyes as a normal human is strange. Maybe she had some demon blood, no that was impossible. But I could feel that somewhere in her family whether parents or grandparents, there was a demon there.

We arrived at a strangely decorated mansion with a nice garden with a ruthless touch to it. Later on I had to see who the gardener was. Before I stepped out the carriage, I took my glasses off, along with the ribbon. So much for disguise since as soon as I stepped out we were met by the Royal Solicitor, Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth, nice to see you visiting," he said then looked up and down at me. "Do you need anything? It seems like you are providing business and information."

"Are you doing some business with Sebastian, Janette? Okay then. Thank you Sebastian. Can you lead us to Ciel?" Elizabeth said.

The fact that she was smiling at the demon was interesting. Interesting probably took up most of my day. Strange. I never found anything interesting until _he _came.

But still I said nothing. I looked towards the demon. He was showing many emotions at once but undetectable by others. Strange. He had a slight glint of unsteadiness in his eyes but I completely ignored that.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" said a boyish voice. That was probably Ciel the one that Sebastian was serving.

Ciel Phantomhive had navy blue hair and matching eyes, one covered by an eye patch, most likely where the mark of Sebastian's contract was. However he was a demon too so he could sense that I was one.

"Who is our guest?" he addressed to me.

"Oh, this is Janette. I was helping her tour around and make her feel comfortable in England," Elizabeth replied.

It escalated into long talks and formalities and I was led to a room which provided some clothes.

_That's better. I'm welcome here for now. Hopefully I can feel better._

-END of this demon's perspective-

**I hope you enjoyed, I wasn't really motivated but now I finally have some ideas. It won't go to the really lovey dovey type and won't get physical. Maybe a kiss or something but that's it.**

**Notes by Zaira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't read The Adventures of Zaira and Skye, you'll know what's happening in perspectives. So I will mainly put them in first person mode and as a subtitle, I'll put the person's name and perspective. This way, you can look at the story from other people's eyes. XP **

**This one isn't as good as the last one but I just wanted to give you some thoughts on how she looked like, and through the eyes of other people. Oh well ;).**

**As an example, "Sebastian's Perspective," would be suitable. I will be starting a Deviant art account soon and hopefully illustrating some of the things I mention in my stories which will give you a better idea of what I'm describing to you.**

Ciel's Perspective

As soon as I saw her, I knew that she was the one who sent us the mental message. I didn't think Elizabeth would bring in such a powerful demon. However, it seemed like she was younger than I thought. She was about my age but that was strange. Was the age the effect of Royalty? No that was impossible. Royals could do what they want and the worst, _when _they want. They could probably get rid of memories or slow down time or something. But it doesn't seem like she was interested in me, more of Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I called.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"Do you know her?" I asked. He froze for a moment that only demons could see but then he just smiled.

"Personally, yes. I think now is not a good time to discuss this, for she is our _very _special guest," he replied.

Sly person. I always thought he was and he still is. Maybe I, being a demon, have not affected him much. Or is it just because he can't eat my soul that's made him remain that way? It was a topic I thought deeply about. But now, I feel sort of better being a demon. At least that way, I could accomplish things without dying.

Sebastian's Perspective-

It was sort of thrilling to have her here. Being her secret Solicitor gave me many advantages and some disadvantages that could be fatal. However, now that she's here, there's no point in lying about not knowing her. I've actually never seen her before, only her eyes but that's to be expected. No demon was allowed to see her unless she has finally devoured 20 souls of blood. Few know of her existence, which is why many demons run wild and are suddenly dead. Well with her around, anyone could die from her glares.

I only saw her for a second the day before I made the contract with the young master, but that one time only made me feel hindered by her glare. Her violet eyes were somewhat dull but when we met eyes, her eyes just sparkled, but just only a bit. Being a Solicitor was hard. Keeping the secrets of her existence, not being able to _actually _see her and everything. But the job was nice.

I went down to check on Baldroy, the cook. Every time I checked on him, he was probably getting a flamethrower or something outrageous and I had to cook instead.

As soon as I opened the door, whatever he was doing exploded.

Then I checked on Finnian, the gardener. He was preparing the fire and setting up the table. When I entered the dining room I saw his mistakes. The fire place was charred pitch black and smoke was everywhere, the table's cutleries were put in the wrong places and the knives were literally stabbed into the table.

Last of all, I checked on Meyrin, the maid. She was very clumsy because she was extremely far-sighted. Every time I offered her to change her poor glasses, she just refused since she cherished them so much because they were from the master.

When I entered the living space, there was dust sprawled out everywhere.

"I'm very sorry Sebastian. I was trying to reach the top of the cupboards but-" she pointed towards the cupboards.

Oh the things I had to do when those three did something wrong.

Ciel's Perspective-

I went up the stairs to check up on our 'guest.' Knocking on the door, I asked if she was ready. She came out in the attire that Sebastian prepared. She looked the same as before. Her eyes so dull and just looked on to infinity. She wasn't someone I really liked but the moment I saw Sebastian see her, he seemed to be… Happy.

She seemed to be more styled up. But the ribbons she had around her arms remained there except they were now a deep purple compared to the black ones when she came in. Following her out was Elizabeth- she probably helped her since the demon was probably unaccustomed to English fashion.

Then I speculated the attire. It was more stylised in a way to make it look torn and it was more suitable for demons since we only wore dark colours. The deep violet and the black bits were perfect really and it really singled out her eyes.

When she stared at me I noticed something. She was a bit taller. Strange, she was only up to my forehead when she came in but was now we were eye to eye. She had a hazy aura, meaning she meant no harm towards me.

"Ceil-kun! Doesn't she look nice?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded in agreement. I mean, demons were always up to notch and were always looking sharp. Despite the few things that made you know you were a demon, like the black nail polish, that were permanent and the red eyes, she wore gloves. Maybe there was a flaw or something.

Dinner was silent. Our guest did not eat much but ate enough to be considered a guest. She used all the spoons and forks well and had a strange way of eating with a knife. Demons did not eat, did not starve and did not feel thirsty. Even so, I still enjoyed eating well really the sweet things.

Elizabeth soon left saying to our guest that she was in good hands.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth for helping me today. Do have a safe journey home and good night," I heard her say.

As soon as she left, Sebastian, our guest and I gathered in the office, well study, room and sat down at a table as Sebastian stood to the side.

"First of all, we shall do an introduction," I started looking carefully into the eyes of the demon princess gazing right through my soul.

"I am Earl of Phantomhive, Watchdog of the Queen, Ciel Phantomhive," I said.

She paused for a second. Taking in consideration, even though she probably knew me beforehand.

"My name is Violet. Princess and ruler of the Demon Race, Summoner of Souls of Blood and Contract Manager of Demons," she said. Her eyes slowly glowed red. Maybe every time she said her real name, they did that.

Violet's Perspective-

The Undertaker already knew my name, so why not face it. Every demon would be looking for me now. Oh well, I already have one.

I glanced to the side where Sebastian stood. Interesting, he smiled and then frowned. I looked back at Ciel. Obviously, his head was running with questions. I took the time to make one of my ribbons float and wrap around his eye patch. Looking into his right eye was the contract that Sebastian had made to him. Then I delved into his mind, looking at his past, how worthy his soul was and how he became a demon. Intriguing and a nice soul that can be consumed by me but no one else.

"Sebastian, please take a seat," I said. He shook his head politely replying that since he was a butler, he could not out of respect. Sure. He was a Royal Solicitor, he had the highest rank not including my rank of being the Ruler.

"Seeing that you have questions, I will let you ask them," I gave him one of the glares that said to not waste my time.

"First of all, you are taller," he said smiling smugly. One day, I'll make that smile disappear from his face unless, he's genuinely smiling.

"Easy. Every day I stay within the area of a demon, I grow a year back to my original age. Reason why I'm in this young body. I guess I'm about 13 and a bit right now and by the end of 6 days, I'll be back to my normal body age of 20. That's why I requested someone 21 to 25."

"Fine. Next is what a Soul of Blood is."

"It's when you, well I, consume both the soul and body of something. I can also consume souls of demons or anything not human. Yours is something that you should keep. Don't worry. Also your next question might be what I do as a Contract Manager of Demons. I keep the contacts in place. If the contracts are done illegitimately, I send out the consequences. I allow those demons to make contracts if worthy, a bit like what you call a lawyer," I said.

"Lastly, is it Sebastian you want? And is it true that you have different forms?" he asked. Smart boy. But still. He was the person I chose for Sebastian to overlook his situation and complete the contract with.

"Who else would it be? Yes. If he has not told you, obviously, he is the Royal Solicitor serving me. I clearly know he is yours forever, but I do need someone. It's always been a stupid or foolish Noble demon, but the Solicitor has always been far too old. Since the last one died, I'm sure Sebastian should be worth attention." I paused for a bit then going on knowing that I've shared more information than ever and talked even more. "Your last question, yes I do have different forms. I could easily change without you even noticing even if you stare at me."

It seemed like Sebastian would have liked to say something but I didn't care less even if I did have _feelings _for him.

"Would you like to have permission to transform? We are all demons. Sebastian, check the mansion," ordered Ciel. One of the great things about this boy just was having authority.

"It's fine. I've checked just now," I said pointing to the ribbons I carefully placed. "Even if someone got near, they won't feel anything nor see anything."

It was quite annoying to let them see so early, but I'm sure it would something that Sebastian would be intrigued in. I didn't pay much attention, since I wasn't that lovey dovey.

So the visuals would be slowed down, so they can see the small transformation.

The ribbons floated and swirled around me, creating a pattern. The dress was changed instantly to what I usually wore. A long feathered, black dress with red and black roses pinned on the dress. My eyes were now red and were of a demon. They were more pure than others and my hair floated just slightly. My wings were large and had a touch of royalty, maybe they were larger, streaked with red and such. My gloves were already off, showing my nails which were pointed.

These were some common things that were apart of transformations but instead, I had some magic seals. On my left hand was my mark. A circle that enclosed a crescent moon, not a star like others. On my upper arms, were the same tattoos, but they were only seen when I transformed. They were just a long line running down it and some intricate curves that were attached to it and a special design for demons.

"So how do you like it?" I asked. I remembered again. My voice was a bit different. I hint of stubbornness, royalty, demonic pride and the normal things that were heredity from being a Royal Demon.

**So I'm going to leave it there. It's currently 9:10pm. And I have to be up in the morning at 6am ready for HS (High School. I'll be using this abbreviation to shorten my typing.) Oh well doesn't matter. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Well, it's not my fault my parents had to type some stuff on **_**my **_**laptop when there's our family laptop right next to mine.**

**Good night. I'll be going to write down some thoughts. OH YEAH! Before I forget, if anyone is willing to, someone can help me draw some of these things. I'll also be using my Deviant Art account as a guide for anyone available to draw. Bye bii~ From Zaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**My account for Deviant Art is up it is "zairaswift " of course… Lol. To think about how Violet had a growth spurt, I had one too. :D NOW I'm finally taller than my mum. Lol 160cm is wonderful… **

**Oh yeah, it's the Easter Holidays! So I'll try and write some up. Since I write these, they are all written in one day. :D Crazy but that's how I roll.**

**Anyways, why not start?**

Ciel's Perspective-

Wait. She said that her last Royal Solicitor was killed. _Killed. _How? The only way that a demon could be killed is anything that was demon proof or another demon killed the other demon… Then I remembered her question.

"Yes." A simple reply was enough for her to nod and retransform back to her normal state.

"I think this is enough for tonight." She said.

"Sebastian. Lead her back to the guest room," I ordered.

I didn't care about her much, but I was intrigued in her past, and Sebastian's.

Sebastian's Perspective-

Surprised was all I felt. But hiding it was easy. When she collapsed within 10 steps from the Study Room that just flicked the switch, catching her, I realised she was unconscious. Maybe her body was a bit too young for transformation. Even so, I've actually seen young Master's transformation.

I picked her up and carried her all the way to her room and lay her down. Leaving her to sleep. Returning back to the young Master, I left him to sleep.

"Sebastian before you leave, please tell everyone to take a week off. Keep the mansion secure. No other guests are allowed and cancel all appointments this week," he said. I nodded.

I searched and gathered up all the ribbons that she had sprawled out. It seemed she had only limited her system to one floor. She seemed so helpless but strong at the same time.

How she cannot show pain and yet leave herself fall unconscious. I realised that everyone- Meyrin, Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka, the house steward- were all awake. This was a good chance.

"Everyone, Young master has said that everyone should take a week off. I advise you all to leave tomorrow morning. We have an important guest and she isn't that comfortable with company. Also, young master believes that you have all worked hard," I said, easily making everyone comfortable with leaving the mansion. This had already happened a few times.

The mansion was quiet but not quite enough. I've recognised her Demon Majesty's breathing pattern and young Master's. There were about two other demons. One was too close to me and the other right next to the Majesty. I couldn't make it in time for I was facing one right in front of me. This will be a long night.

Violet's Perspective-

Waking up the next morning shackled up was horrid. I mean I was unconscious but that didn't meant to take advantage of that. The last thing I remembered were his hands catching me by the waist and arm. But just waking up to this. Was just…

Since I was already one day down with being with a demon, I had grown somewhat taller and my clothes were too tight and short.

"Are you awake?" someone said.

I just stared into what was darkness to normal humans but light to demons. I think I could transform now but I would collapse again if I overdid it.

The person had blonde hair, loose shirt and tie, long black pants, hazel eyes. Yes I guess he would have been handsome if it weren't for his disgusting attempts to make me attracted to him, being shackled up, the feeling of being watched from every angle and him probably being Arrion (Are-ion) Thaddeous (Thay-de-us). I only knew him because, he always made contracts with women, and when he made those 12 contracts, all of them fell in love with him. For a disgusting demon such as him, made me feel worse that I was shackled up. If it weren't for my age deficiency, I could've been out in a second.

Surprisingly, he was unbelievably strong too, his brain was probably all about power and ladies. I shivered at the thought. I probably had to kill him if he really was going to part me from Sebastian. I mean, even though I didn't say, I had a choice. Just that I was going to let myself be with Sebastian. Sigh.

"When I carried you here, I was amazed at your serenity and how cute you looked while you… _slept._"

There's the word again. Cute. What was with that word?

"Let me be your partner forever."

I shot the most threatening glare I had at him. He backed up a bit but then sighed. He came nearer until we were literally face to face.

I stuck my tongue out like a stubborn child. He brought all the time in the world for me to transform. The shackles were obliterated and the force enough to break the ceiling, luckily we were somewhere remote, probably an abandoned warehouse. I flew out, with him close to the tail. I couldn't do more. I could remember a slight path on where the Phantomhive mansion was and how I was brought here.

"Come back," he said in an ordering tone. He did know I was _still _the Ruler of Demons right? Oh well, his cockiness probably killed off the rest of his brain cells of seducing women. I still wasn't strong enough to summon magic to kill him off, but a bow was all I could manage. Before it materialised, I felt something slide past me.

"I told you to come back," he said. He had his own blade of his and thrust it at me to do as little harm, but I decided to do the opposite, I moved so it would slice at my waist. He gasped but that was enough to waver my flying. He tried to make a grab for me but then again missed. This time infuriated at my rejection, he decided to harm me for real. I still need a few more seconds to get my bow but he was delaying it. My sight clouded for a moment, which instantly made him delve his sword into my arm. I yelped at the pain, but saw his menacing grin he had at how weak I was at the moment. One more minute, really?

I felt my whole body slump and fell through the air towards the trees that were hundreds of feet below us. I was too tired to move and pain was too evident. I slowly crawled to my feet when I regained consciousness that I was on the ground bruised and bleeding from my back from the tree branches, some minor scratches on my arms and legs that were starting to go purple from slamming into a tree at full force. Ugh.

Well at least I finally got my bow. I saw him flying straight down towards me. I raised my arms in the position to shoot an arrow. He saw my actions instantly moving away, but I still kept my arms there and shot an arrow. He didn't know that every single weapon I owned were deadly, some could move by themselves and could multiply. This bow was one of them that could multiply, move _and _deadly.

It was pitch black, made of bone like structures and the tips were small blades in case someone was to go to close combat, while I was shooting someone. The handle was coated in a deep purple and the arrow was tipped with amethyst, a purple crystal but modified to have poison and kill demons and angels.

When I released the string and the arrow, it streamed past him but then returned to delve into his back, head, legs and arms. That's him dead and forever dead and gone. I was covered in blood and dirt. I took off from the top of a low branch. Within sight, half a mile or so, from the mansion, I blacked out and fell, again.

_At the same time Violet awoke… Sebastian's perspective-_

That was him done. I looked at him with angry eyes. The presence of the Demon Majesty had disappeared long ago. And this demon, no longer alive due to a death match, was the cause.

It was about two hours before sunrise enough time for me to find her. I disposed of the blood quickly and set on the task to find her Demon Majesty.

I could feel a presence not longer. But it soon faltered but it was close enough to a heavily wounded demon. I could feel and hear a thud. I rushed outside and within several hundred metres, there was a crater. At the bottom of the pit, were a pile of feathers, blood and a frail body in the middle of it. Her clothes were tattered and ripped.

I gazed up and down her body and studied every injury, cut and bruise and taking note that there was a large slice on her side and her back was bleeding. I carefully made my way down picked her up again, even more carefully to make sure not to make contact with any major injuries.

Ciel's Perspective-

I was just wondering what all the fuss was about when I felt Sebastian's aura grow in annoyance. When I gazed out the window to wait an hour or so for the sunrise, I just saw the scene that happened outside. My eyes locked with Sebastian's for a second when he walked quickly and gently back to the mansion, as he carried the royal.

**So how was it? I couldn't think of anything until I reread what I wrote in the first chapter that there were 4 demons. Whoops! Anyways, I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! Next chapter will include a bit of cleaning up, literally. Cleaning up blood and dirt, disinfectant, ointment, bandages, new clothes, assistance in cleaning, everything someone would have to do if the person before you was injured severely, even if they were of the separate gender.**

**Oh well, nothing wrong will happen, just maybe for the first time in forever, Violet is embarrassed. **

**Sorry if it was a bit short.**

**Bye Bii~! From your author, Zaira Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just doing some small advertising. This is a new forum I've created. You can just talk about anything, anime, your life, ANYTHING. Just ask me what topic you want to talk about. Think about others, is it something people would want to talk about? Otherwise, please join and start talking!**

** forum/Anime-Life/151762/**

**I'm sorry if the link doesn't work. This way, it will be an easier way for you to talk to me about what I should improve, or keep or whatever. If it doesn't work, please PM me.**

**I kind feel bad advertising but oh well. Enjoy! (It might be shorter than I expect.)**

Sebastian's Perspective-

I was met at the stairs by Ciel. If only the young master wasn't as curious but that made him interesting. He was stubborn with quite the past.

"I think you should aid her in recovery. Use the large bath tub, I guess it will be easier. Oh yeah, be nice and don't do any funny business," he says. _We'll talk later about the situation._

I sighed knowing that the young master had actually given an order not a 'thought.' Since he had been a demon, the thought process could transfer our thoughts, which was easy for us if we were separated.

As soon as we reached the bath, I had to work efficiently and quickly. Even though she was demon, she was attacked by another demon, instantly making other injuries not caused by nature fatal.

I had to place her in the tub and fill it with hot water. I decided not to include any soaps, in case they would do anything to her injuries. I had to remember to get some cherries, grapefruit and watermelon. Cherries helped with the pain and inflammation of any wounds, the grapefruit will help her for infection and watermelon would help accelerate the healing process by making the blood easier to flow and prevent any blood clots.

I readied some antiseptic and some alcohol, in case, towels, bandages and anything of use. As soon as the water had fully filled the bath, I peeled off her clothes carefully. I was disgusted at the wounds that could've been fatal to a normal human. It reminded of Ciel being tortured before becoming a demon.

I cleaned as much dirt off her skin and injuries, being lighter at deeper wounds. The water was started to turn a bloody red with a strange tinge of purple. Because she was a demon, none of the wounds would scar. She looked in pain yet peaceful at the same time. As soon as she was cleaned up, I patted her with the towel which stained with blood.

I tended to her wounds, first the slice at her side, and then worked around the back. With the antiseptic and alcohol, it made her hard to rest. I know that demons were good at hiding pain but in this case, it was difficult even in a state of unconsciousness.

Her arm wound was deep so I had to do a demon's stitch. It is just stitching with a hint of magic. The stitches would help boost the wound's healing factor. Even with this, it would hurt immensely. A few of her ribs were broken, probably from the fall.

Her legs were covered in bruises and cuts. Ice seemed like the best way for the bruises, so I made sure she was warm enough with a couple of towels and then applied the ice.

Within time, I wrapped the rest of her wounds up with bandages with the help of cotton buds. Clothing her was hard, since just touching any of her wounds would hurt, I clothed her in loose sleeping wear. Because of her back, I lay her on her side on her not badly injured arm.

I felt strangely outraged. I wouldn't have felt as angry if it were someone else other than Ciel but there was something about Violet that was different, besides being a royal. My relationship with Phantomhive was purely business, I guess, but the young earl was a demon as well and most cases of anger were about 'human matters.'

This was different, there was competition. But now it should be take care of.

I gazed at her peaceful posture even in pain. Her hair was far longer than it was, and long visible streaks of red were positioned randomly in her black raven hair. Her skin was pale, probably from blood loss. She seemed so intriguing and beautiful.

Returning back to the young master's room, I was met by the most bizarre questions that would ever have been asked to me.

"What is your past with her?" he asked.

"You know. I was her Royal Solicitor," I replied.

"Not that. I mean how you became the Solicitor, how you know her, how she knew you, something along those lines."

I hesitated then spoke. "If you must truly know it was a day before I made the contract with you… I was put in a competition to be the next Royal Solicitor. The current one at that time was withering and old, so he died on his own will."

I could tell that Ceil was interested in the story or was the opposite.

"We just had to fight for the position, since that position would most likely put you in great power. However, those who did not succeed were killed. Each challenge we were given, everyone of the competitors could feel the presence of being watched.

Our first challenge was simple enough to eliminate our chosen opponent. Then our second one was about composure, peace, patience and emotions. The third one was about skills with pen and paper, and educational standards. The fourth one was taking turns in escorting someone from point A to B with the other demons trying to kill the person you are escorting and you. Then the last one was to catch the royal," I explained.

"So how did you meet?" the young master asked.

"You know in the last trial? You had to kill the other demons and catch the royal before she kills you. So I never realised it was actually Violet. She was draped in a black cloak, a face mask that only showed the eyes, black clothes and shoes."

"And?"

I continued on, "She was equipped with a long black blade with a red handle and still glistening with the blood of other demons. At first I thought she had purposely killed them, but it was just her being bored and didn't want the company of someone else. So I was the last one left surviving. I remember our eyes locking for a few seconds, but that caused her to be caught by me."

I decided not to say that I managed to lock her in my arms and that I could hear her whisper, "_Well done, you win,_" and her disappear from my arms in a cloud of mist.

"That's it?" he asked, I nodded. "What were you doing before you made the contract with me?"

"Cat."

The young master raised an eye.

"She wanted a black cat with golden eyes. So I searched through the many pet shops in the human world in a disguise and found one," I said, "Returning back to the demon world, a message was given to me that you were making a request. She was apparently evaluating your request, your past and your requirements."

"Before now, did you truly know what she looked like?" Ceil asked.

I shook my head, besides her mind-engraving eyes, no. Her eyes were something to behold. They were filled with different expressions and emotions and because of that, I was taken in from curiosity. A bit like how the cat glared into my eyes.

It was about 8 in the morning when we finished the conversation. I prepared breakfast

"Your plans for today are as follows. At noon, we will have to take a visit to the Undertaker and after that you will have your violin lessons, preferably away from the royal's room and the rest of the day will just be some filing. So I can leave you alone for that."

The Undertaker was far shorter than usual, just a strange case of this shooting rampage.

As soon as I finished up the young master's violin lesson, I went up to Violet's room. She still hasn't awoken, so I took the opportunity to reapply some antiseptic and the bandages. The bandages were already covered with smears of blood and it seemed like her wounds were healing well. My ears picked up her murmuring nonsense.

I decided to leave Ceil in peace, so I placed myself with some house hold duties. Dinner was held by him alone and Violet had still not stirred from her slumber.

"Today's meal is Sweet Chicken Curry with rice served with a drink which has a blend of apple and mango." I said, "The drink is there for your pleasure of sweet things."

The meal was eaten in silence. Soon after finishing, I led the young master to his room and dressed him in his sleeping clothes. I picked up the candle stand as soon as he had reached his bed.

Ciel's Perspective-

The day was quite boring, but now at least I know much more about Sebastian's previous life. Tomorrow would be reserved for some more questions on his previous contract. It was late but I still had lingering curiosity so I decided to ask one last question, before he left the room.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

Slow in reply he said, "Yes." And the candles were blown out.

**I hope you enjoyed. I looked for as many ways to make it longer but I'm hopeless at explaining and describing things. So this is way too short for my liking.**

**I'm still surprised people enjoy reading what I write. **

**And I would like to say I'm really happy.**

**PROMOCAT – Thankyou for reviewing each chapter, it makes me know that at least one person has been reading what I write. :) Really, I appreciate it and it makes me really happy that someone has even bothered to give their opinion on what I write.**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa, it's almost 10pm :D Oh well. It doesn't stop me from typing away at my laptop. Also, as a header, there is quite a lot of new anime/manga that have come out. So I intend to watch them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AWESOME! Let's aim for some more reviews! **

**Some new Fan Fictions and I'm SORRY but this one will be a bit short.**

**I'm really sorry about the really late update. It's just that I don't have many ideas and no inspiration. Please share some ideas or how you want this story to go.**

**I am slowly dying from boredom. HIGH SCHOOL is the reason… I'll be so happy when it finishes and I go to University but that won't come until 6 years later….**

**I'm not getting enough ideas. Either way, this Fan Fiction will only have a few more chapters (I don't know how many), unless I think of an amazing idea.**

**Damn. I'm forgetting the disclaimers. That's right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji because if I did, Ono Daisuke would speak like Sebastian for the whole time.**

**Ok let's get on with it.**

Sebastian's Perspective-

My possessiveness was getting on my nerves. My loyalty to the young master was starting to deplete and turn into love for Violet. When she reaches her normal body age, I will be even more possessive than ever. I would guard her perhaps and keep her away from the young master even.

The week wasn't over yet. It was only the 4th day. After today, then there will be 3 more days.

I told myself over and over again, _calm down. She is yours now. She said so herself that who catches her, she would be his or hers._

I shook my head knowing that it wasn't going to end well because of Ciel's contract I made. Was it possible to take away the contract? No. Would she join the contract? Depends… On what?

I went to the study room and read any books that were on the shelves. I had to get some thoughts off my mind.

Violet's Perspective-

I was actually conscious all the time. Just not through my body. In some cases, I can look over my body by being a type of ghost connected to the body.

I didn't like anyone being close to me, hugging me, touching me or anything. I could still feel anything that would happen to my body and move it. I couldn't help getting annoyed by a _male _to touch me but it couldn't be helped.

It was a bit like the time at the Trials except more caring than the competition.

Transforming to my true form in my younger bodies was hard and it used a lot of energy. I could also feel the pain as my clothes were slowly and carefully peeled off.

_Ghosts aren't supposed to feel pain. _But I wasn't dead just that my mind wasn't fully in the body.

I faced Sebastian who seemed to be hiding pity and anger under an emotionless face. I felt vulnerable, unable to fully control my body, show pain and emotion. But if it weren't for him, I would be in deep trouble.

Hmm. I was about 16 and a bit. I'm near my original height and my demonic form will be a bit different.

_Tch. Things have to be so hard, don't they? Even just adjusting to the powers that increase after growth is hard. So 4__th__ day will start._

When Sebastian had finished what he had to do, he, AGAIN, carried me princess style to the room I was staying in. I was letting my emotions get to my head, something I don't and should not do. Letting emotions in meant making weaknesses. It could start off by pitying people, loosening up and then people can strike where I'm weak.

I was still unconscious staring over my body. I couldn't stay far from it, in case any dangers were to become of it. Instead, I floated over to the window looking outside, the front of the Phantomhive Manor. It was far into the night but it seems creatures have not yet settled.

Somewhere near the edge of the manor, was something stirring. Not anything dangerous, really, a small litter of pitch black kittens and another black figure who was, of course, Sebastian. Staring with curiosity, I lean out the window.

He was giving each of them a share of milk. It seems that he actually had a pure side to him, where he walks off everyone else and only shows his kindness to those who do understand his nature, so of course it had to be cats.

I turned away from the window for a few moments and when I faced back again, I was face to face with Sebastian. A bit flustered, I staggered back a bit.

_But he should be able to see me. I'm like a celestial body…_

At first, he didn't seem to notice but he met my eyes again.

"Violet. Are you there?" he says. It's as if he's guessing or he can actually see me but would like to face it in an indirect way.

I open my mouth to speak, "Yes."

He doesn't first speak but he does take in that he it was not his imagination.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I nod. Not like I'm going to die.

He sighs. "Why do you have a ghost?"

"Why can you see me?"

"I guess it's because I'm the Solicitor," he replies, "Please answer my question."

"It's my conscience. If I'm unconscious, this celestial like body will overlook it. I can't return to my body until my body has enough energy for one transformation. It gets quicker as I grow," I say.

"Hmm. Is there any need for me?" he asks.

"Not now. Later."

He leaves the room to let me be. I needed to make the contract when my body reaches its full age. Then no one can disturb me.

Next morning…

Sebastian's Perspective-

I wake up the young master, dress him and ready breakfast.

"Today, at noon you visit the Undertaker for the investigation of the murder case that started at the beginning of the week. Then we shall go to the murder scene and continue investigations. At nightfall, I believe we have dinner with the new mayor of the town to discuss some town matters," I say.

"What will be of Violet?"

"I believe-" I start.

"I will be coming with you," says Violet as she comes into the room. She was a foot taller, now. Her hair was long and the streaks of red as vibrant as ever. She was still in her night gown and looked like she had just woken up after being crushed to pieces, not that I'll ever let that happen.

"I'll dress to my needs," she says and then leaves. So stubborn, and with authority.

I discuss some of the matters of the murder case, most likely to do with the Demon majesty's arrival. It seems as though some are not welcoming her presence to London.

She comes back in a black cloak with no hood. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with her hair trailing down her back. It was tempting to just take her with me and disappear but the contract between the young master and I, is still intact and it will be forever until one of us dies.

Then again, she was probably still hurt, unless her demon healing powers have already reached its maximum.

"Are we going? I would like my week to be eventful," she says, "and I'm fine. Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm fine."

I sigh. It's like she knows what I'm thinking.

_I do know what you're thinking. But I won't do it as much if it is invading your privacy or uncomfortable. _Her voice echoed in my mind.

It was a sense of high telepathy. I can only read simple peoples' minds that have no troubles and animals. But on another demon is on another calibre. The only demon I was able to use telepathy on, was the young master due to the contract, besides that, that's it.

"Sebastian," orders Ceil, "tend to the carriage."

I walk out of the room.

Ciel's Perspective-

It seems that the demon's presence had stirred out some murders. We walk together to the carriage.

"Are you strong enough to walk distances?" I ask.

She nods.

I let her inside the carriage first, then let myself in next.

"Shall we talk?" I ask.

"Do you want to?"

"Then we talk," I say, "How much commotion was there when you decided to leave wherever you left to come here?"

"Enough that the Death Gods were alerted," she replies

"Is it possible for you to even have feelings for?"

"Yes. But he was the only one who managed to make things interesting."

"I know that he is contracted to me forever but-"

"I can undo it. But it requires… a lot of energy," she interrupts.

"Hm. I know I _can _be like myself, but I am only a bit worried for having just me… forever."

"Undoing contracts is another thing, but making them are easy enough. However, that means we have to travel to the demon world. And I can't do that until I am of the proper age."

Silence. No one spoke. I've heard about the demon world once from Sebastian. He said it was just dark. Some places are bloody, others silent. There were feathers and there were fights. But never any light.

Violet stands up in the carriage and the carriage bumps and she bumps her head on the ceiling.

"Can you sense it?"

_What on earth was she talking about? _I thought. Then I sensed it. Something was moving quite quickly towards the carriage. If I was still human, all I would see is a blur of black to the window, but being demon it was easy to see who it was.

Claude.

**So cold. My fingers are freezing. But I bet it isn't as cold as America's or Europe's winter. Snow isn't even natural in Australia, only in the mountains… But yes, it is cold and my typing is considerably slower and each time I type, it hurts my fingers.**

**Oh yeah, I guess Claude and Alois Trancy have to be alive for this bit. If you don't like it, I'll kill them off, literally.**

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I have to finish this up soon, so I can continue on some others.**

**Any ideas: please PM or review. I do have something of my own but I'm not sure it will work.**

**Apologies, Zaira Swift.**


End file.
